Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite modules on which electronic component devices that generate high temperature heat are mounted, particularly to, for example, wireless LAN modules.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses an electronic apparatus configured of two substrates, that is, configured of a multilayer substrate and a metal-based substrate on each of which electronic component devices are mounted. In the stated electronic apparatus, an electronic component device that generates heat is mounted on the multilayer substrate, and a heat dissipation sheet is disposed immediately above the electronic component device that generates heat (in other words, on a surface opposing a mounting-surface of the electronic component device). Further, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which heat generated from the electronic component device is dissipated to the metal-based substrate through the heat dissipation sheet. Employing such structure makes it possible to effectively dissipate heat generated from the electronic component device to the metal-based substrate, whereby the characteristics of the electronic component device can be prevented from being deteriorated due to the generated heat.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-135202